


This Close

by potterly



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nuclear Apocalypse, Romance, somewhat canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterly/pseuds/potterly
Summary: The world is ending and Bellamy and Clarke finally admit their feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 3 years ago on ff.net, but the theme fits even more now with S4 coming up, so I decided to repost here.

On the other side of the field, she saw the one person who had been in her mind since she heard that the missile was imminent. Bellamy.

They held each other's gaze for a moment that seemed to stretch forever, and in that moment of clarity, Clarke realised that this was it. The world was ending, and there was no use in suppressing her emotions any longer. All she wanted was him, and as she saw Bellamy nod his head, she knew it was reciprocated.

She took flight across the field, filled with a sudden burst of stamina, and he dropped the gun he had slung over his back, not taking his eyes off her, and started running out to meet her. Clarke thought he looked positively starved, she wasn't sure of what, until she felt her own heart thudding, bleeding out with constellations of all the things left unsaid between them, and realised he was feeling the same way.

When they were two metres away from each other, Clarke launched herself at him, and being Bellamy Blake, he caught her with no trouble at all, and she wrapped her body around him, and laid her head on his shoulder, finally allowing herself to close her eyes and take a breath since the moment she'd seen him. She felt his shoulders heaving as he breathed, and she lifted her head up to look at him.

He was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. His dark eyes bore into hers, and she wanted nothing more to spend her last moments in his presence. She reached her hand up to touch her face but stopped about an inch away, she wasn't ready for this to be real. Not yet.

But then Bellamy took it upon himself to make it real. "I'm so in love with you."

It was suddenly worth it. All the pain, all the loss, all the fear since coming down to Earth, it was all worth it. Clarke felt it had all been readying her for this moment, where she could crumble like the world was about to crumble around her, or she could stand strong in love.

"Bellamy Blake, I'm in love with you, and I need you so much closer."

Their lips crashed together in a kiss that healed all wounds and made time stand still. She sunk into the sensuousness of his lips, and yielded herself to him. Their tongues slid, wet and willing in a battle to deserve the other's affection. She could smell the flowers and freshness of the field, mixing with the musk exonerating from Bellamy. Suddenly, she felt his hand glide up underneath the silky material of her shirt, and it burned so hard where his flesh touched hers, she was sure he would leave a permanent handprint. He started lifting the top over her body, and though it was painful to be apart from him for even a second, she helped by breaking apart from him and pulling the shirt over her head. She threw it aside, and saw Bellamy was now shirtless too.

Their lips reconnected, and without looking, she unfastened the belt from his waist, and damn nearly ripped his trousers off. She wanted him more than she'd ever wanted anything. He responded to her aggression by pulling her trousers down and pulling her so her legs were around his hips.

As the head increased in a feverish wave of passion, she couldn't tell where she ended and he began.

Then she felt it, the knowledge deep in her bones that no matter what happened in her life, she would never come close to being this close, every single fibre of her being igniting in his touch, clinging to him with as much strength as she could muster, digging her nails into his back, trying to eradicate any space left between their bodies, holding on to him as long as the universe would allow.

And as the world came crashing down around them, all she saw was his eyes and all she felt was his touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I know that was pretty OTT and flowery, and there were loads of errors, but I wrote it 3 years ago okay.


End file.
